


Authors Of Our Own Fate Sexual Side Stories

by Mr_Chaos



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Exploration, F/M, Female Solo, First Time, Foot Massage, Masterbation, Wedding Night, drunk ladies, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Chaos/pseuds/Mr_Chaos
Summary: Matthew Crawley, having gone back in time to correct the mistakes of his past, finds himself married to Mary before WWI. The two of them exiled from Downton they have their modest wedding night at the home of a new friend. But where their first time in his original timeline was an awkward affair tainted by Pamuk this time Matthew plans to use all the knowledge he gained of what makes his wife a quivering wreck to show her just how wonderful sex can be.NSFW
Relationships: Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. The Wedding Night

Matthew sat in the chair next to the small vanity, half listening for any sign of Mary returning from the bathroom to her room. Not that it could honestly be called ‘her room’ as she’d only slept there one night and it had been agreed upon by the Lothrops that it would be both of theirs starting this night. Still, he mentally called it her room if only so he understood where his place was in all of this.

They had been married a few hours ago in a simple ceremony at the Lothrops’ family church, only a select few in attendance. After that had been a meal thrown together by the General’s cook and now the two of them were alone, with the Lothrops having taken Mary’s sisters, Thomas, Tom, and Matthew’s mother to go see a play and to have a late dinner, promising that it would be well late into the night before they returned. That meant that by 3pm in the afternoon Mary and Matthew had the living quarters of the Lothrop Townhouse completely and utterly to themselves.

‘Far different from the first time,’ Matthew thought to himself with a chuckle that was half filled with humor… and other bitter disappointment. He’d married Mary far sooner than before and faced far less trials in winning her heart… but it had cost so much. There had been no carriage ride through Downton with children throwing rose petals. No packed church filled with family and friends. No Robert to walk his daughter down the aisle and no Cora or Violet to cry as they said their vows. No grand meal made by Mrs. Patmore. And no delay in their first night as husband and wife. In his first life Matthew and Mary had left Downton late in the night, driven by the new chauffer to catch a midnight train so they could then catch their boat to the continent. And after that it had been far too awkward for them to do something so special on a boat and thus they’d selected to have separate rooms. They hadn’t been given a chance to be with one another until they’d finally made it to the grand hotel that was their final stop.

No, there would be no nearly week-long wait this time. The two of them had been joined as man and wife and shortly they would consummate their love.

Thinking of the first time they’d done that Matthew chuckled again, this time far more mirthfully. ‘And this time will be different as well.’

People didn’t talk about sex… it just wasn’t done. Matthew had known more than others… mostly the biological aspect of it. He was the son of a doctor and a nurse and there was no way his parents would have allowed him to go through life with no understanding of how a child was conceived. As for Mary she’d claimed she completely understood only to later admit well after the fact that her knowledge came from an awkward conversation with her mother… and a few flowery romance stories that her father would have been horrified to know she knew existed, let alone had actually read. But even then much had been hidden from her, to the fact that she hadn’t even known what to expect when it came to what Matthew might look like naked save for what a stallion looked like and that had terrified her.

As such they’d gone into their first time with little information and it had resulted in awkwardness and embarrassment. Mary had tried to take charge but had been a bumbling wreck; she’d hurt her shoulder trying to remove the lacy undergarments she’d worn and then hurt him when she’d reached down and squeezed his cock far too hard. His curses and red face had shaken her nerves and left her a bundle of nervous energy which, in turn, made him more self conscious. They had been a tangle of limbs and half apologizes as each tried to take the lead only to then quickly back away when they worried they were being far too pushy. Matthew had tried to caress her side and ended up smacking her when she shifted right on her breast. She’d tried to kiss him only to end up smashing her forehead into his nose. One point they’d even fallen off the bed… and not in the ‘wild amazing sex’ sort of way one read about in tawdry tales… more in the ‘damn it my tailbone! Oh, and let me get my knee out from between your cleavage’.

Honestly, it was a wonder they’d ever managed to conceive George.

Of course the worst of it had been the actual coupling. Mary’s tears as he’d entered her, the pain of him going far too quick and the return of her shame that she was not a virgin. The songs and tales made it so magical but as she’d shuddered and cried he hadn’t found it blessed at all. He’d hated himself and just wanted it to end. Mary had demanded they continue but Matthew’s heart just hadn’t been into it and he’d ended up pretending that he’s spilled his seed just to end the whole horrid affair; he had a feeling Mary knew but was too scared to say a word, fearing that she had done something wrong when it had been all him.

‘It hadn’t been just one of us,’ Matthew thought as he loosened his tie, refusing to take it off quite yet. ‘We both were fumbling and unsure. It took a lot of time for us to figure out what to do and how to change basic sex into making love.’ He smiled at the memories of all their “practicing”. ‘But once we did it was well worth it.’

Mary and him were never adventurous. He’d heard in school one lad claim to have been with two women and that was something he’d never do to Mary or expect. One story had spoken of the use of creams and other sweets but that would have been far too embarrassing. “Mrs. Patmore, might you make some chocolate that I can drizzle over Lady Mary’s breasts? But not white chocolate… I know she enjoys it but I’m the one that will be licking it…”. Sybil several months ago, when they’d celebrated his engagement by drinking strong liquor rather than tea at one of their planning sessions, had become rather drunk and told him that once she and Tom had gone outside to have sex, rutting in the mud and grass until they were utterly filthy and she’d found mud drying between her butt cheeks for days. Matthew doubted very much that he and Mary could ever be that bold.

That meant that for their exploration into the arts of love all they had was each other. Their own bodies were their only fields to explore… and oh how they had explored them. Matthew had found that he wasn’t like other men, who simply sought to spill their seed in their wives bellies and move on without a care. What aroused him, truly aroused him, was bringing pleasure to Mary. She had told him once that proper ladies did not scream or shout or thrash about; he’d enjoyed making her not a proper lady many times. Sex could be mindblowing for both man and woman and Matthew had been driven to learn how to make it so for his wife. He’d always been a nearly obsessive student and Mary’s quivering skin and shuddering curses and delightful crevices had been his textbooks. He had come to understand every inch of her and know just where to touch and where to kiss and where to lick to make her tremble or scream or beg for more. It had become handy when she was pregnant and her hormones had left her often in a grand state of arousal. They would have meals with her family and she would give him a look that made it clear that her mind wasn’t on whatever her mother or Edith was saying but rather her thoughts were on his cock and his naked body and what both could do for her. 

Sometimes he went quick, touching certain points like one typing on the keys of a typewriter, darting movements that had Mary within minutes crying out for him to drive himself into her warm tight quim. Other times he went slow, prolonging the feelings until she was a trembling wreck begging him to finish, promising him the world if he just brought her over the edge. And that, in turn, would then see her throw him to the bed and return the favor with all SHE knew of him and his desires and wants, playing her games with his nude form as he had with hers. 

‘But she isn’t like that now. She doesn’t know me… she is once more scared Mary, unsure of herself and unable to decide if she should be rough or gentle, forceful but meek.’ Matthew looked up when he heard Mary’s feed padding down the hall. ‘But this time she doesn’t have a Matthew who doesn’t know what to do. This time we won’t learn together. I will be her teacher and I will educate her well.’

He moved to sit on the bed as she entered and he found it oddly enduring how nervous she was. The relief on her face when she found him fully clothed and not lounging on the bed completely undressed was clear and it made him smile as she made her way over to him. For the most part she looked the same as she had when she’d left to wash her face and remove the pins from her hair, wearing the same dress she’d married him in, the only true piece of clothing she’d removed having been her shoes. Matthew was glad for that as he had been planning something special tonight and that required, against all logic, his wife being clothed as much as possible.

“Well… here we are,” Mary said with a smile even as her hands fluttered like doves at her sides. “I suppose there is not much else to do but-“

“Mary, sit down for a moment. Let’s just talk.”

“Oh thank goodness,” she blurted out only for her eyes to go wide as she realized what she said. “That is-“

“Mary, please,” Matthew said, patting the spot on the bed beside him. She moved towards him, giving a brief questioning glance at the extra set of sheets that were lying in the corner. “I’ll explain those later.”

“We better not be making a fort out of them,” Mary snarked and it made Matthew happy that despite her worries she found the strength to jest with him. “Because I am far too old for that.”

He fought the urge to make a joke back and instead waited for her to settle down beside her before he took her left hand in his own, raising it to his lips and kissing it. “I know you are nervous. So am I. Believe it or not men aren’t hardwired to do this any more than women are. Well, we are… but not in the way both of us want.” He paused. “We’ve both had a great number of changes in our lives and this will be another one. But with this I want us to be able to ease into it at the pace we both desire. As such I think I have a way for us to truly be comfortable.” With that he rose and moved to stand before her. “I want you to pick a piece of clothing I am wearing.”

“What?” Mary asked.

“It isn’t that hard,” he teased. “Pick a piece of clothing.”

Mary stared at him, her fear giving way to annoyance that he wasn’t explaining what he was doing. ‘Good… she works better with frustration than she does with worry.’ She let out an exasperated sigh and said, “Your tie.”

Matthew nodded and removed it, letting it fall to the ground before walking over to her. “For one minute you may explore any part of me that is now revealed.”

“…are you serious?” Mary asked.

“50 seconds,” Matthew said.

“Matthew, come now-“

“45.”

“Oh… you… fine!” She reached up and began to run her fingers along his neck. First very lightly, it clear she didn’t see the point of anything she was doing. But as the seconds ticked by she slowly began to forget her anger and began to instead focus on him. She moved closer, her touches now caresses, and just before he told her time was up she leaned in and pressed a few soft kisses to his throat, making him gasp out as he leaned into her touch. When she finally pulled away she was breathing harder and her tongue darted out to lick her lips. “Okay… that was…”

“Just the beginning,” Matthew said, moving around her and sitting on the bed. “Now you can select one thing you are wearing and I will get a minute to explore that part of you.”

For a moment he saw fear flash in her eyes and he worried that he’d misjudged. He began to wonder if it might not have been better for her to select clothing from him for several more times before they moved on to her. But then Mary squared her shoulders, locked eyes with him… and removed the bracelet she was wearing and set it out the nightstand.

He laughed and waved for her to come closer and when she was near enough he took hold of her right hand and drew her wrist to him, lightly tracing his fingers over the back of her hand while he brought the inside of her wrist to his mouth and began to lightly kiss it. He didn’t look up at her but he did hear her let out a murmur and that was when he began to lightly suck on the soft flesh, just enough to make her tremble. Her left hand reached out and grasped his shoulder, fingers squeezing as she leaned forward more into his embrace. This time he let the time run over for an extra minute before he pulled his lips away, his hand still grasping hers as he set her on the bed and stood up once more. 

Taking a moment to catch her breath Mary finally said with a husky voice, “This… this was a good idea.”

“And hopefully a grand one soon enough. Now… choose.”

“Your jacket,” she said and Matthew nodded, letting it slip off him. She rose and began to stroke his arms and chest through his shirt and vest, the nimble fingers that he remembered from his previous life returning once more to make his skin go gooseflesh under the tender assault. Mary, growing bold, darted her head forward and went back to kissing his neck and then she suddenly began to mimic what he’d done with her wrist, sucking on the soft flesh of his throat and making him moan. His cock stirred and stiffened and he shifted lest he press it against her body, unsure if she was ready to be confronted with that aspect of him.

When they finally pulled away Mary smiled in victory as he practically collapsed onto the bed. Running her index finger along her lips he could see in her eyes that she now saw this as a challenge and that drove her to compete with all she had. Thus it was no surprise that in order to make him flounder all the more while she herself remained steady and firm she selected her stockings, clearly believing that she had the victory there.

Matthew, emboldened by the challenging look in her eye, decided to show her the mistake she’d made.

“OOmf!” Mary exclaimed as Matthew leapt forward and grabbed her, tossing her onto the bed. But the time she’d sat up he was at the other end, tugging off her stockings and exposing her wiggling toes. “If you dare try and tickle me, Matthew Crawley, I swear-“ Grabbing onto her right foot he pressed his thumbs against her toes and began to slowly slide down each one. Mary’s stern warning died and as Matthew continued the massage, careful to apply just the right amount of pressure to make her tense and then melt, tense and then melt. When she’d been pregnant with George she’d both been wild with lust and suffered from swollen feet and ankles. Matthew had done his best to help and that was when they discovered that Lady Mary Crawley could scream to the high heavens if he massaged her feet JUST right. Working his fingers in just the right places would make her turn into a murmuring puddle one moment and a trembling stiff wreck of the most wonderful sort the next. She’d grown to enjoy it so much that she’d begun to lie about her feet hurting, hoping purely to guilt him into giving her another massage. And more than once he’d awoken in the morning to find her sitting on the bed, wearing her sleeping dress in such a way to give him a peak at her swollen breasts, her feet near his head as she coyly wiggled them back and forth, silently begging for him to pamper them. 

He was rather pleased to discover it wasn’t merely a pregnancy thing and that his daring wife could so easily be brought to the heights of passion with just his skilled fingers. It made him look very much forward getting her addicted to his massages, as it would mean she’d be more eager to try out things he personally enjoyed. 

Moving down her arch Matthew leaned forwarded and began to kiss her toes, Mary starting at the sensation before she fell back down onto the bed. Her breath was coming out in sharper blasts, quicker and quicker as he moved finally to the ball of her foot and then her ankle, and she only went quiet when he paused… then it started all over again as he moved to her left foot, repeating the entire process. Then, when he was satisfied he stopped, letting her believe they were done only to return once more to her right foot and begin the entire process over again.

He’d said that he’d only get a minute but Mary lost all track of time and after nearly 10 minutes Matthew finally released her, his darling wife twisting and wiggling on the bed, her hair falling in messy strands against her face as she gasped and fought for control. She couldn’t decide what to do with her hands, one moment rubbing them against the mattress the next drawing them along her sides and then up her stomach to just below her breasts. Matthew crawled up to her and whispered in her ear, “Your pick for me.”

Mary forced her eyes open and looked at him before she, without saying a word, grabbed his shirt and yanked on it, popping several buttons off as she tugged at it. Matthew tried to help but Mary was having none of it and the good little Earl’s daughter savagely ripping his dress shirt off and began to rub and stroke his chest while rising and burying her face in the crook of his neck, kissing and teasing his flesh with love bites. Now it was Matthew’s turn to tremble and moan as the frightened young woman who had entered the bedroom disappeared and the fierce and passionate woman he remembered returned to him. She trailed her fingernails along his chest, scratching lightly at his skin before yanking her head away from his neck and capturing his mouth in a kiss that she would certainly never want any of her family to see. He returned it with a vengeance and then brazenly opened his mouth and drew his tongue across her lips. For the briefest of moments Mary paused only to allow her own tongue to join the battle and the two of them began to roll upon the bed, clutching at each other. Matthew forgot all about hiding his hardening cock from her and ground it against her leg but rather than pull back Mary attacked him all the more, her fingers digging into his back as she hungrily drew him closer to her.

Finally the two of them pulled away, lying on their sides, and stared at each other with half-lidded eyes as their hearts thundered in their chest. Mary swallowed and slowly rose before saying in a raspy voice, “My dress,” and turned so he might free her from it. His fingers trembled slightly as the blood rushed through his body and straight down to cock but he soon had the laces undone and Mary rose from the bed, allowing the dress to slide from her body and reveal her in only in her undergarments. “Your pants,” she said before adding, “and this.”

“We’re supposed to go one at a time-“ Matthew said, slightly out of breath, but Mary shot him a look of greedy want and he quickly fumbled to remove his buckle while also toeing off his socks as she removed the last scrap of clothing she was wearing. When she stood before him naked he drank her in, his eyes drifting from her full breasts that were topped with rosy nipples Matthew had always been fond of playing with, the gentle curves of her hips and rear, to finally the junction between her thighs, topped with curly dark hair. He slowly brought his eyes back to meet hers but saw her staring at his own form, a bit of fear returning but also now a hunger that hadn’t been there before they started. Matthew held out his hand and beckoned her forward and she padded to him, stopping short enough so that he could rise and stand before the bed. 

“These are your breasts,” he said and he could see the icy comeback to his rather stupid statement on her tongue. So, rather than let her speak he reached out and squeezed lightly her nipples with his fingers, just enough to cut off whatever she was about to say. She let out a shutter half breath and Matthew played with the tips for several moments more before he ran his hands down her arms and took hold of her hands. “This is my chest,” he said softly, guiding her to touch his bare flesh one more. After several long moments he then guided her away, running both of their hands down her stomach and to her nethers. “This is your womanhood.” He guided her fingers towards her vaginal lips, caressing them slightly with both his fingers and then, as she gained courage, her own. “And this,” he said pulling her hands towards him and placing her pale fingers around his cock, “is my manhood.” She wrapped her fingers around him and unlike in his first life she didn’t squeeze him like she was gripping a riding crop. He let out a gasp as he began to work her hands up and down his shaft, balls already tensing with a need to release. But he forced himself to calm down, refusing to ruin their first time by gushing his seed out right there. 

“It’s so hard… and warm…” Mary murmured, sounding like a child examining a new toy she knew would be her favorite. “Not that frightening at all, frankly.”

“Not frightening at all,” he said and with her still stroking him he turned them around and slowly released her hands, biting his lip as she continued to rub her smooth palms along his manhood. He reached up and gripped her shoulders and guided her down onto the bed, nudging her legs open with his knees until she was spread wide, her vagina exposed to him. He brought the head of his cock to her junction and began to run it along her entrance, using one hand to reach up and lightly play with one of her nipples to give her something else to focus on. While he knew exactly what to do and what to expect he understood that this version of his wife did not and that no matter what he did it still might hurt her. All he could do was minimize that. Reaching down with his free hand he traced her lower lips before guiding himself into her, allowing him to slip inside of her slowly centimeter by centimeter, wanting her to adjust to his intrusion. He heard her grunt as he eased himself into her but there was never the cry of pain that he’d been expecting. Yes, she did give a slight start and he felt first a mild resistance and then wetness on his penis that showed that this version of his wife had never been violated as she had before but that was it and soon he found himself fully inside of her. No screams, no tears. She her looking down at their joined bodies.

“Well,” Mary said at last, “that wasn’t so… so bad… not quite sure what the fuss-“

Matthew pulled out half away before sliding back in, making her squeak. 

“That was merely the first stroke,” he whispered.

Mary swallowed as he pulled back and eased himself in. “And how many strokes are there?” 

He rolled his hips back before sliding into her fully. As he did so he lowered himself on top of her, her breasts pressed against his chest, his mouth going to her ear. “As many as it takes. As many as we want.” He lightly bit down on her ear and Mary gasped as he began to slowly find his rhythm. At first she just laid there, letting him do all the work but after a minute she began to raise her hips as he brought his down. They began to rock back and forth, matching each other, and entered into the primal dance. Their lips wandered about each other, sometimes connecting for kisses, other times attacking necks and shoulders. For several minutes Matthew raised himself up and watched as Mary began to fondle her own breasts, gasping as she tweaked and rubbed her nipples, her face a mask of lust and bliss. 

Thrust. Kiss. Thrust. Thrust. Tweak. Thrust. Kiss.

They forgot everything. The world, the war, their own pain and loss. All that mattered was them and even then not all of them. Their entire realities shrank down to just Mary’s vagina clenching onto Matthew’s manhood as he drove into her again and again. Sometimes so fast he made her breasts bounce about and the bed slammed into the wall. Other times slow, teasing her as he would pull out till the very tip of him remained inside before he sunk back into her velvet depth. 

Finally though Matthew couldn’t prolong things any more and he buried himself fully in her, the pressure releasing as he shot his seed within her. He threw back his head, jaw clenched and the skin around his neck straining for a moment before he lowered himself on top of her, refusing to pull his rapidly softening cock from her. Instead he rolled onto his back and dragged her on top of him, feeling their combined fluids dribble and leak onto his crotch and legs. Mary laid her head on his chest and idly ran a finger along his right nipple.

“Was it everything you thought it would be?” he finally asked.

“No,” she said honestly. “But that made it all the more wonderful.” She let out a content sigh. “We must try that again tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Matthew said, humor coloring his words. “I’ll be able to do that again in about an hour.”

“An hour?!” Mary exclaimed, lifting her head up to stare at him. She tilted her head, considering him, before giving a mock pout. “And what if I do not wish to wait an hour?”

He laughed. “If you are truly that greedy I am sure I can find other ways to keep you entertained. After all… we still haven’t finished exploring each other.”

Mary grinned and leaned down to capture his lips with her own. “I can not wait to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we have the first explicit sex scene I've ever written that I am openly posting. And you can see that I can't just do Porn Without Plot. I have to have some set up and character work!
> 
> Now, if I do continue (and it would depend on people liking what they read) I think we'll move into more "Would never happen but hey who cares" territory, just so we can explore more fetishes and kinks. Suggests are open for what you'd like to see, both in this story series or some other work. I do have an idea for a chapter where Mary and Edith, both annoyed that Matthew and Michael are on business trips, talk with Sybil and she openly just asks why they don't just masterbate. And when her sisters are completely clueless Sybil decides to teach them with an actual demonstration.


	2. Ladies' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After one too many drinks Sybil decides to teach some of the ladies of Downton how to take care of matters themselves.

Sybil Branson (and no matter what life she was living or at what point in said life she would always consider herself Sybil Branson and not Sybil Crawley… for she took her wedding vows seriously) leaned back in her chair. She was in Mary’s room and the girls were supposed to be getting changed for bed, as that was what a proper lady would do after the night had arrived; dinner had been served and consumed, the Abbey had grown quiet, and the three daughters of the Earl of Grantham had retired to their rooms. Certainly that was what their parents would have expected of them, assuming they had been home. Same too for the likes of Carson, who most likely was supervising the final tidying up of the dining room before retreating to the Downstairs to settle things. Yes, it would be expected for all three girls to be slipping into their sleeping gowns, perhaps reading a touch in bed or saying their prayers, and then drifting off to sleep.

What wouldn’t be expected was all three of them lounging about Mary’s room with their hair undone and their evening dresses getting wrinkled, passing around two bottles of their father’s most potent wine and laughing at each other.

She knew she was entirely to blame for all of this. And she didn’t care. Mary and Edith had been snipping and sniping at each other and Sybil had grown just so frustrated at them backtracking on all the good work the two had done in recent months in being civil with each other. So she’d convinced Thomas to tuck a couple bottles away for them and then gotten her sisters to stay together in Mary’s room while she produced the wine and some small glasses and begun to pour. To loosen them up and stop them from acting so uptight.

“You… you are a bitch,” Edith said, hiccupping as she jabbed her finger at Mary, a goofy smile on her face. The two of them were sitting on Mary’s large bed, barely keeping steady enough to avoid spilling their drinks.

Mary, rather than be ashamed, merely adopted a sloppy ‘I’m so innocent’ look. “And you are jealous that I’m better at it than you are!”

“I am!” Edith admitted with a laugh, leaning her head on Mary’s shoulder and playing with her hair with her free hand. “Teach me to be a bitch like you, Mary! I want to order people around and have them do as I say!”

“It is wonderful, isn’t it?” Mary asked before turning to the other occupants in the room. “Anna? G-Gwen? You want to learn to be bitches too?”

Anna blushed a bit at that. “I don’t think don’t that’d be a good idea, Lady Mary.” She took a step forward and nearly toppled, Gwen giggling as she leaned against the wall. 

“You would if you drank more!” Edith called out. “How many have you had?”

“Not enough!” Mary declared before Anna could answer. “Anna, as the Lady of Downton I command you to drink down another glass!”

Any other time Anna would have denied Mary that and have suggested all of them had had enough. But after Sybil had gotten to two maids to have a few sips… just to celebrate life… their common sense had gone out the window. Along with a count of how many drinks they’d had. As such Anna gave a curtsey that nearly had her tumbling over before she went over to the table where the bottles were and poured herself a drink, raising it in a mock salute before guzzling it down like a dockhand at a rat-infested bar. 

Gwen, her lace headpiece nearly falling off, stumbled over and made herself a glass as well. “I’m such a good maid I predicted that Lady Mary would want me to-“ she let out a small burp before continuing, “-have another drink!”

“That is what Carson teaches you, right?” Sybil asked, feeling well and truly warm and giddy. She hadn’t been able to get truly drunk in what was for her several years… not since before her and Tom had left Ireland. Thus she’d gone into the evening thinking that her tolerance would be able to keep her head nice and level only to remember three glasses in that her current younger body hadn’t ever tasted true Irish whiskey and thus wasn’t prepared for her father’s hard liquors. Her mind felt wonderfully sluggish, filled with so with fluff that she swore she was becoming a simpleton. And she loved every minute of it!

Anna dropped her voice in a terrible impression of Carson. “A good servant predicts what their employer needs before they even consider it!”

All five women burst into laughter at that.

“Oh,” Mary finally said as she laid down on the bed with an inelegant flop; thankfully her wine glass had been emptied. “I miss Matthew!”

“Weren’t we talking about Mr. Carson?” Sybil asked.

“We were but now I want to talk about Matthew! He’s so handsome and charming and it was very rude of him to be in Manchester on business and not come here to keep us company!” She tried to sit up but utterly failed. “If he were here he could pour us drinks!”

“If he were here Anna and Gwen couldn’t be drinking with us,” Sybil pointed out.

“And that would be a tragedy,” Anna said before covering her mouth, eyes wide. She let out a laugh. “Did I say that?”

“You did! And I agree! To tragedy!” Gwen poured herself another drink before pausing the bottle over to Sybil. A tiny part of her mind, the part that was still rational, scolded her and told her to stop. Sybil drowned that annoying tart with more wine.

Edith had joined Mary in flopping onto the bed, watching as the two maids moved to break one of Carson’s greatest rules: daring to, gasp, sit down on the furniture! “At least you can see Matthew on a daily basis! I can’t see Michael for weeks at a time. All I have is his letters. Matthew and you can at least kiss each other goodnight.”

“Damn if we can!” Mary complained, taking Edith’s hand and looking at it. “Everyone always looking and watching… and I don’t want to just kiss him! I want to do…” she waved her arms about wildly, “…other things!”

“What things?” Edith asked.

“The things Anna wants to do to Mr. Bates!” Gwen chimed in. 

“Gwen!” Anna whined, trying to turn to glare at her fellow maid only to nearly topple out of the chair. Sybil sipped her drink and watch it all, bemused.

“It’s true! Anna wants to be with Mr. Bates! She wants to hold him and kiss him and see him…” she leaned in and whispered with a grin, “naked!”

“I want to see Matthew naked!” Mary complained. 

“And I want Michael!” Edith stated.

“Naked?” Anna asked.

“If he has to be!” All the girls laughed at that. “But even if he were here I’d have to wait till we were married.” Gwen, Mary, and Anna all nodded in agreement to that. “It isn’t fair that we are all left waiting, feeling just… frustrated!”

“Unfullfilled!” Anna declared.

“Longing,” Gwen added.

“Why don’t you just masturbate?” Sybil asked.

“Desiring someone to-“ Mary paused, rolling to stare at Sybil. “Wait, what was that?”

“Longing,” Edith said. “That’s what Gwen-“

“No!” Mary complained before turning to Sybil. “What did you say?”

“Masturbate,” Sybil said with a shrug, filling her glass again. “If you are feeling desires and needs take care of it yourself!”

“…you can do that?” Gwen asked, startled.

Sybil snorted but when she looked about the room she was startled to see her sisters and the maids were just looking at her, confused and bewildered. “Wait… you have masturbated before, right?”

“I’m not even sure what that is,” Anna admitted.

She rolled her eyes skyward, said a silent prayer, and downed her drink in one massive gulp. “Gah! No wonder you two are at each other’s throats!” She waved her free hand towards Mary and Edith. “You’re all backed up! Like a boiler with no pressure valve!”

Edith leaned forward on the bed. “I don’t follow… what is this you think we should do?”

“Touch yourself! Play with yourself! Make yourself feel… oh so good!” Sybil’s eyes half closed and a dreamy smile graced her lips. “Slip your fingers in your knickers and caress yourself until all your troubles just… mmmmmmm.”

Admitedly she hadn’t always known the joys of self-pleasure herself. She’d only truly learned in Ireland, when Tom had been off writing for the paper and been forced to spend a week away from their home. Sybil had been feeling a deep desire for him and hadn’t known what to do. It had only been when she’d talked to her neighbor that she got the answer. The woman, Doris, had been, surprisingly for oh so Catholic Ireland, a Methodist minister’s wife and had been the one to privately broach the idea of pleasuring herself, zeroing in rather quickly what Sybil’s problems were. When Sybil had declared that it didn’t seem right, that it would be like cheating on Tom, Doris had laughed.

“I masturbate. My husband masturbates. Tom masturbates. God doesn’t care if you masturbate!”

Once she’d learned how to do it Sybil had honestly thought about converting to Methodist because clearly they had the right idea! 

“And if you’re worried that your husband will be disgusted… one night, when you two are in the mood, have him sit in a chair and watch you.”

She had and learned just how utterly and completely wrong she was about Tom scorning her because of such things.

“You can do that?” Mary asked, brow scrunching together. 

Sybil, suddenly struck by impulse, set her glass down. “Okay, I can’t let this go on any longer. All of you, stand up!” She waved her hands about until the four other women rose, wobbling a bit but managing to remain upright. “Anna, strip off that cover please. Gwen, help her lay it out.” The maids, a bit confused but so drunk at that point they couldn’t really argue, did as they were told and soon the hard floor of Mary’s bedroom was covered with her incredibly soft comforter. Sybil motioned for them all to stand on top of it, looking at them all and blurting out before she lost her nerve, “Okay… everyone get naked.”

“What?” Edith said.

“Get naked. Come on now…” Sybil clapped her hands.

Mary frowned, the drunken fog she’d been lifting slightly. “Sybil, I don’t-“

She began to undo the buttons on her dress. “Anna and Gwen have seen you naked every day. So have Edith and I! Who cares… unless you are scared.” Her voice took on a taunting tone.

“I am not scared!” Mary declared. “Edith is scared-“

“I’m not scared!” Edith said, beginning the work of removing her dress. 

Gwen looked like she couldn’t decide if she should be scared or excited. “I… Lady Sybil-“

“Anna, Gwen!” Mary barked, the tone losing a bit as she hopped about trying to pull off her stockings. “I order you to strip naked!”

The maids looked at each other before, finally, they began to remove their uniforms. Sybil grinned and set about undressing herself. She ended up the first one done and then moved about the room without a stitch of clothing, the slightly cool air making her nipples harden as she went about helping the others removing their clothing. After ten minutes Sybil had them all sitting on the comforter next to Mary’s bed, looking each of them over as they situated themselves in a sloppy circle. The bottle went around again, the five naked women not even bothering with glasses and just drinking straight from it, regaining their courage until they were giggling and chatting and staring openly at each other’s nude forms. 

“It seems so odd that you and Sybil look so much alike while I am so different,” Edith said, gesturing at her sisters. Edith was right on that count; both Sybil and Mary had black hair that made their pale skin stand out all the more, from the top of their heads to the thick curly patches between their legs. The only true difference was that Mary had larger breasts, though Sybil realized as she reached up and began to tweak one of her nipples, hers were capped off with much bigger areolas. Tom had always loved her nipples, many times forgetting all the rest of her as he teased them, trying to make them stick out further and further. “Anna and I look closer to being siblings!” Edith said, reaching out and giving the maid a one-armed hug, nearly causing the two to fall down in a nude tangle of limbs. Edith’s breasts were larger than Mary or Sybil’s but Anna’s, do to her smaller frame, looked so much… bigger. 

Though, as Sybil watched her sister try and straighten herself, Edith had greater curves including a shapelier butt.

“I think we should all be jealous of Gwen!” Mary said, staring at the maid with a grin. “Anna, why didn’t you tell us you had such an exotic woman changing in your room every night?” Gwen blushed at that and Mary laughed, pointing at her. “Look! All of her gets nearly as red as her hair!”

“My lady, I’m nothing special!” Gwen complained.

“Come now, you are very special,” Anna said, nudging her bare shoulder against Gwen’s.

“Enough of that!” Edith complained, grabbing the bottle from Anna and taking a long swig from it. “Sybil was going to show us how to masturbate!”

Sybil nodded, feeling a thrill at seeing those four nude women looking at her with hungry need to learn. It brought on a new sense of drunkedness, one related to power. Sybil liked it. A lot.

“The first thing I learned, when I was taught, that everyone is different. People like different things. So just because you-“ she pointed at Gwen, “-might like playing with her nipples first Mary very well could prefer playing with her rear.”

“My rear?” Mary said, scrunching her nose up. “Why would that be pleasurable?”

“Oh, it can be,” Anna said before realizing what she’d revealed and gasping, the others cackling and giggling at her. 

Edith wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in a very unladylike manner. “We learned something new about Anna!” she sang. 

“Later! Later!” Gwen pleaded.

Sybil nodded and continued on. “The first thing you need to do is stimulate yourself. Your nethers are like Mary in the morning… sometimes they need a bit of shaking to wake them up.” Mary made a face before bobbing her head up and down, accepting this. Sybil shifted, spreading her legs open. “Everyone, take this position.”

It took nearly a moment for the drunk women to shuffle about but soon they were in a larger circle, ankles and legs touching those of their neighbor. On one side of her Sybil could feel Gwen’s toes wiggling against her foot while on the other Edith rubbed her calf against Sybil’s. It made it feel all the more naughty and sinful, to be doing this while not just merely with other women but touching them but Sybil found that such wickedness was a delightful spice to the meal they were about to have.

“Now, take your hand and begin to lightly caress and stroke yourself. Get to know your body right now… understand it.”

“I think I know my own-“ Mary began before her eyes fluttered shut as her hand began to ran along her lower lips. “Oh… oh my…” 

“That’s why,” Sybil teased, glancing over to see Edith, always in competition, was probing her fingertips along her body. Anna and Gwen were doing the same and for several minutes all the five of them did was just sit there and get to know their private areas. For all but Sybil it was a daring exploration but for her it was merely the warmup for the fun that was soon to come. “Now,” Sybil said, her voice growing husky, “spread your fingers like this…” she clenched her hand save for her middle and index finger, “and do this.” 

Her sisters and the maids watched, entranced, as Sybil pressed her fingers against her vagina and began to wiggle them closer to each other before dancing them away. She began slowly, so they understood, before speeding up a bit. Anna, of all people, was the first one to try and soon she was staring at the ceiling, mouth open slightly as she continued to play. The others joined in and heavy breathing filled the room as each of the five beauty learned to love (or, in Sybil’s case, relearned) their bodies.

“This… this is nice,” Edith whispered, words coming out in little gasps, “but there must… be more!”

Sybil locked eyes with her and raised her other hand to her mouth, liking her fingers to get them nice and moist before reaching down and finding IT. Everyone talked about their favorite attribute; their hair, their lips, their eyes, their height, whatever it may be. But for Sybil the best part of her body was the one she could never talk about in any setting save the bedroom: the bean-like bump that rode upon her nethers. 

Trickling her fingers slowly up, painfully up her privates she forced her eyes open and looked at each of the other women in the eye for a moment before she pulled the ‘hood’ and began to caress the most wonderful part of her body. At once she felt the glorious, pleasurable feeling fill her and all desire to explain and teach the others left her as the world became just about her.

Except it wasn’t. 

Mary let out a cry and nearly fell over as she found her own button, trembling like she was having the fits. Anna, meanwhile, seemed unable to decide what to do: she’d touch herself, buck violently and remove her hand, only to instantly go back. Edith was biting her lip, running her free hand through her hair, and Gwen-

Gwen, probably the most shy of them all, was going at the pleasure spot with one hand while sinking two fingers inside herself with the other. 

The next ten minutes became a blur for Sybil. It was a frenzy of feeling and images that swirled together in her drunken mind. Anna twisting at her nipples till she cried out but made no move to stop. Edith rocking back and forth as she attacked her nethers with both hands, constantly bringing her fingers to her lips and sucking on the digits before returning to her task. Mary falling onto her back, legs stretched towards the ceiling and, in a moment that nearly shocked Sybil into stopping, reaching her free hand down and probing her puckered arsehole with her finger, scratching and teasing it. Gwen at one point fell against Sybil and leaned on her, moaning and whispering thank-yous to her as she continued to discover the joys of loving herself.

And then she heard it. Mary, because of course it was Mary that was first, letting out whimpers of need, still on her back with her legs stretched wide, hands busying themselves within her and all around her, only to suddenly let out a cry as her hips snapped upwards. She let out a lewd moan and a splash of liquid shot out of her before falling back down right onto Mary’s spread legs. But the eldest of the Crawley girls was too far gone in pleasure and she merely laid there, panting, fingers continuing to play with herself as she basked in the feeling of climax.

That only egged Edith on and she went harder and faster while Anna and Gwen continued on, not wanting to be left out. Soon all three were letting out wild moans before squirting themselves, staining Mary’s comforter in their juices before they fell back. 

Sybil was the last, for she knew that sometimes it wasn’t a matter of winning the race but having the best ride. Long after her sisters and the maids had been reduced to quivering mewling wrecks Sybil continued to tease herself until, finally, she dragged herself to the cliffface and threw herself over the edge. Her release was explosive, firing off multiple times and shooting so far that it got Mary and Anna wet. Not that any of them cared, for they were too busy lying there, mumbling with pleasure as they laid on the floor, their breathing coming in long hard draws, their nerves exploding with fireworks.

“…we…we must… do that… again!” Mary croaked out and Sybil couldn’t help but laugh.

~MC~MC~MC~

Unbeknownst to the five young ladies it hadn’t gone unnoticed that Anna and Gwen hadn’t gone to bed. The door to the room shut without even a click and down the stairs a servant crept, visions of what she had seen dancing in her head. ‘Oh, to be young again,’ she thought, only in the next moment to answer herself with, ‘But you aren’t that old at all! And haven’t you said before that even an old dog can learn new tricks?’

She’d been startled but what she’d seen when she’d opened the door to find the five ladies sitting their naked as they day they were born, Lady Sybil explaining how to touch one’s self in order to bring pleasure. But rather than do her duty and demand they stop their sinful acts she’d watched in secret… and taken mental notes.

“Well,” Mr. Carson asked, “is everything well up there, Mrs. Hughes?”

“Very well. The girls are just… educating themselves.”

“On what?” the butler asked, confused.

“Let me show you,” she said with a coy smile, motioning for him to follow her to his office… and grabbing some linens as she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure that there are some of you going "You couldn't have it descend into a lesbian orgy"? And while I'll admit I considered it I liked keeping it semi-realistic... as insane as that comment sounds for a chapter about early 20th century high class British ladies and their maids having a masturbation party. 
> 
> As always suggestions of what you'd like to see next, be it couple or type of sexual encounter/kink, are asked for!


End file.
